Fallen Dragon-A Kuja's side of Story
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Stories about from Kuja's first life to the end.All were being changed into story mode.Please,read and review!
1. Default Chapter

FFIX Fanfiction.  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Title:Fallen Dragon.  
Author's Note:Yet another Kuja fic written by me.Yeah i know there is some fic that is almost similar to this,but trust me.  
All the ideas in this story are purely from my brain.I don't copy it.This fic is somewhat being inspired from Pokemon:The  
First Movie.It's a bit similar right?Those two are created,being misguided,didn't know what purpose they were born,and in  
the end,they turned over new leaf.(Except for Kuja he tragically died.)So sit back and enjoy the fic.This fic is about Kuja's  
life,from the beginning to the end,in story form.  
Disclaimer:Kuja belongs to Squaresoft respectfully.If he is belongs to me,i will definitely gonna hug him and pat him and  
(the list goes on and on).Comments,critics,suggestion send it to the e-mail address above.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unknown date and unknown year.It was the birth of the destroyer.The destroyer who was fated to be destroyed,and that  
person was me.I lay dormant inside the chamber,unknowingly about my upcoming destiny.Then,the one who created me  
woke me up from my long sleep.I opened my eyes,seems empty at first but fastly gaining light.Although my visions are  
still blurry,i could still get the first glimpse of his face.It was an old,wrinkled bearded face,looking at me,sternly.Who is  
this guy?  
  
"You've awaken.It's been a long time.I have been waiting to see what my result will be.What would a Genome be if he  
was to be given a soul of its own." the old man says,his voice cold and deep.  
  
I stared at him.What do he mean by result?Am i some kind of an experiment to him?What souls?I am confused.I started  
my first words by asking him,in a confused tone.  
  
"What are you talking about?Who are you?" I asked.I need to know who he is,and why am i here.Does my destiny starts  
here?The old man looked at me,then turn away.  
  
"I am being called as Garland,your creator.I created you to see what will the Genomes will react,as i have told earlier,to  
have life on its own."  
  
"Genomes?"  
  
"Genomes.They are my creation.Created by the seed called Genome.Thus the name.You are one of them.But you are  
different.You have a soul unlike them.But this doesn't change the fact.You are still a vessel for my plans on resurrecting  
Terra." he ended with a silent.  
  
I slowly tries to get on my feet.It was hard at first,i should say.But i managed to get through with it.Vessels? I thought.  
What vessel? Terra? Oh damn,i'm confused! Please,somebody explain all this to me! Suddenly,a rope-like figure  
swishes before me.What's this? I held it in my hands.A tail? I got....a tail? What creature have i become in this world?  
Should i be created this way? No,it's not.It's better not be.I was about to ask Garland some more,but he quickly  
dissapears.His voice booms out.  
  
"Everything is enough.You shall leave now.I shall call you when you have taken some rest.You will find the way out  
yourself." Oh....How rude of him...not saying goodbye before leaving?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked slowly on my way out.Geesh...this old man doesn't have some taste in internal decorating.It's easy for me to  
find the portal.I teleported out and was greeted by blinding blue light.I covered my eyes,and slowly i opened them.There  
it was...the magnificent Terra world.And there it was,the village.Garland called it as soulless village.I went inside.I refused  
to talk to even one.It's because suddenly i have the urge to despies them all.To hate them.I walked around until i found  
the perfect spot.I sat down,thinking.What are my purpose to be here? Is it my fate to be here? Am i....one of them....?  
No,i hate being one of them.I hate it.Why wouldn't i be born to this world normal?Why?? I am the most supreme.I won't  
work under Garland as a lowly peasent.The tail suddenly appears again before me.I stared at it....the tail....disgusting.  
I won't have this tail.I won't have it.I will never take a glimpse of it again.And most importantly,i want to be on my own.To  
be on my own destiny...that was my first dream.I will fulfill it no matter what.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Continue  
  
Author's Note:Well?Give me reviews so i will continue it! 


	2. Rebellion

FFIX Fanfiction.  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Title:Fallen Dragon(continue)  
Author's Note:Yet another Kuja fic written by me.Yeah i know there is some fic that is almost similar to this,but trust me.  
All the ideas in this story are purely from my brain.I don't copy it.This fic is somewhat being inspired from Pokemon:The  
First Movie.It's a bit similar right?Those two are created,being misguided,didn't know what purpose they were born,and in  
the end,they turned over new leaf.(Except for Kuja he tragically died.)So sit back and enjoy the fic.This fic is about Kuja's  
life,from the beginning to the end,in story form.  
Disclaimer:Kuja belongs to Squaresoft respectfully.If he is belongs to me,i will definitely gonna hug him and pat him and  
(the list goes on and on).Comments,critics,suggestion send it to the e-mail address above.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter2:Rebellion  
-----------------------------  
  
The next day,Garland sent out for me.I shouldn't say this as the next day,for the light in Terra remains unchanged at all  
times.It was a bother,and i haven't had any good rest.I set out to the Pandemonium.My hair breezes through the wind,  
which is just in a length of those Genomes hair.But mine was unique.It wasn't that dull yellow color.No,it was grand silvery  
purple.I wore this annoying Genome clothes,which i hate so much.A long-sleeved shirt and trousers.Yuck.But i have no  
choice,i can't walk around *naked*,could i?Sorry about such words...there seems to be nothing to describe it as.I went  
through the portal,and reached the Pandemonium.There,Garland waits.  
  
"Welcome." he says,without turning back.  
"What do you want?" I asked in a rather annoyed way.Of course,i haven't got any decent rest.  
"Talk like that will you? Don't act tough,boy.You're just a few days old so don't act rough." he says.I rolled my eyes when  
i heard that.  
"Come,it is time for you to learn your destiny." Garland says as he dissapears into the inner room.I followed him.There,i  
see a big observatory.I was amazed,but i dare not show it.  
  
"What is that?"  
"This is the observatory used to measure the radiance between Gaia and Terra.The blue is Gaia and the red is Terra.It  
will be soon when Terra will overcome Gaia and the blue colour changes to crimson red."  
"Why do you bother to resurrect your stupid Terra?"  
"Terra is destroyed due to the fast population.Terra is already old,too old to tranfuse to another planet.All the civilization  
were wiped out.I was created to serve my purpose to resurrect Terra.Thus,i created you all to be vessels for the Terrans  
soul that will be awaken soon."  
"You mean........The souls will take over our bodies and minds!?"  
"Precisely.You are no exception.Yours will be replace with theirs."  
  
What the--?What this do i hear? Is this really is my destiny? To only live for a few measly days yet to be replace by  
someone's soul? No....this can't be it.This is NOT my destiny! I won't allow this! I want to be on my own and not being  
ordered by someone else! I won't be enslaved by Garland! Never!  
  
"No! I don't want to be your stupid vessel! I have my own soul,why should i give it away so the others could claim my  
body!? I want to be on my own,and i don't care a damn thing about your plan! I'm not like those guys,obedient and stupid  
enough to follow your orders!"  
  
Garland looks down at me.Closing his eyes,he turns around.He mumbles..."Regretful..."  
"So this is what happens when they to have souls on their own.Their will becomes too strong and overpowering them.  
Shame,you are just a defect.You are ought to be discarded."  
  
I suddenly stopped,hearing the word 'defect'.He called me....a defect? How dare he...of all the Genomes he had created  
he calls me the defect.You considers me to be the most defect amongst those who were more defects!?  
  
"You may call me what you like! I won't and shall not work for you!" With that,i stampers off.Unknowingly,i released some  
of my powers and severely damages the place where i've walked through.Garland watches me.When i was out of his  
sight,he mumbles something that i don't and never know.  
  
"His powers are very strong.I shall make use of him to cause some chaos on Gaia thus corrupting the flow of souls.But  
this will never to last long,as i have shortened his life for precautions.He's too dangerous to be around very long.After  
all,i was about to build a new one."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stormed and raged through my way.My mind is now totally screwed up.I hate to be here,i wish to be dead.I returned to  
my favourite spot,beside a cliff and looks down.There,i think.I must survive these.I must.I must and need to be on my  
own....but how?..Wait a minute....the Terra resurrection plan.I will unwillingly serve him to be an assistant.I will collect  
infos on my way and powers to defeat him.Yes,i will kill him.Then,i will rule both world on my own.But.....now Garland  
has considered me to be a defect..Will he able to accept me back? As i think on,Garland suddenly talked to me,  
telephatically.I was shocked,and bolted up.  
  
"Garland!?"  
"I can give you freedom.But you will need to do something in return."  
  
Hearing these,i smiled gleefully.Marvellous,my plan is up and running.  
  
"What is it?" I replied back,hiding my joy.  
"I want you to cause chaos on Gaia.You may do whatever you like on Gaia.Think of it as your 'freedom'."  
"That....I can do.I shall perform the duty very well."  
"Good."  
  
Garland's voice dissapears.Finally! I will soon have my sweet revenge! Ha----Haha....Hahahahahaha!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Continue  
  
Author's Note:Yess....continue! Tune it to find out more! And oh...please review okay? 


End file.
